OASIS
by december28
Summary: Kau Oasis ku, sumber kehidupanku. . BAP . Daelo & Banglo Fanfiction . Daehyun X Zelo . Yongguk X Zelo . YAOI . DLDR . Typo . 2Shoot . Reviewnya yaaaa (o.o)9
1. Chapter 1

**Oasis**

**.**

**.**

December28

.

Cast: Choi Junhong, Jung Daehyun , Bang Yongguk

Others

**.**

Genre: Drama, Hurt

**.**

Warning: YAOI = BOYXBOY, Not EYD, OOC, Typo, Don't like don't read.

This is Daelo Fanfiction

**.**

**Lets Start**

**.**

**Makasih buat lagunya YUI, 4Men sama Afgan(?) yang nemenin galau-galauan.**

**Makasih buat Daehyun yang ganteng sama bibirnya yang makin menjadi.**

**Makasih makasih**

…**.**

"Hyung…"

"Hm?"

"Kita…apa kita bisa menikah?"

Tak pernah terjawab, pertanyaan yang bagi pasangan lain terdengar mudah nyatanya tak mudah untuk Junhong dan Daehyun. Menjalani hubungan hampir 3 tahun namun pertanyaan itu tak pernah ada jawabannya sampai sekarang.

"Aku ingin kita menikah hyung"

"Kita masih bersama sampai sekarang, itu tidak cukup?"

Junhong menggeleng, memeluk tubuh Daehyun yang berada di hadapannya dan tak lama kemudian ia merasakan tangan Daehyun yang membalas pelukannya.

"Apa pasangan seperti kita tidak bisa menikah?"

Daehyun terdiam tak berani menjawab pertanyaan Junhong, memilih mengecup pipi Junhong untuk mengalihkan fikiran pemuda berusia 21 tahun itu.

"Kita masih muda, dan aku…belum siap"

"Apa yang membuatmu belum siap?"

"Junhong, bisa kita bahas yang lain saja?"

Junhong melepas pelukan itu, menatap Daehyun yang membuang pandangannya kearah lain.

"Hyung…" Junhong meraih tangan Daehyun, membawa tangan hangat itu kearah kepalanya dan Daehyun yang mengerti mengusap kepala itu dengan lembut.

"Hm?"

"Kita tidak bisa memiliki anak jika kita bersama, aku benar?"

Daehyun kembali tak menjawab, berjalan menjauh dan mengambil satu botol air mineral dari dalam lemari es di apartemen Junhong.

"Aku meninggalkan keluargaku di Mokpo untukmu"

"Kau menyesalinya?"

Junhong berjalan mendekat lalu memeluk tubuh Daehyun dari belakang. Mengecup bahu Daehyun yang memilih menghindar dan berjalan kearah ruang keluarga untuk menonton acara televisi.

"Aku sudah melepas segalanya untukmu, kau..apa kau tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama untukku?"

"Aku melakukannya sekarang, aku bersamamu Junhong"

"Aku keluar dari sekolah dan pergi dari orang tuaku hanya untuk bersamamu, tapi kau-"

"Pergilah jika kau menyesalinya, aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk meninggalkan orang tuamu demi aku"

"Hyung!"

"Tidurlah dan berhenti menonton drama di televisi, aku pulang"

"Hyung…"

"Aku akan datang besok untuk menjemputmu ke tempat kerja"

"Tidak perlu!"

Junhong menaikkan nada suaranya, meninggalkan Daehyun dan berjalan cepat kearah kamar pribadinya, melempar keras pintu kamarnya dan bersandar pada pintu itu.

"Junhong-"

"Pergilah! Aku ingin istirahat"

Junhong mengusap wajahnya kasar, terisak kecil kala tau Daehyun benar-benar keluar dari apartemennya. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang lemas ke lantai dan kembali terisak semakin keras.

"Hubungan seperti apa yang kita pertahankan hyung..Aku lelah"

Bersandar pada pintu dengan lelehan air mata yang terus mengalir turun untuk mewakili rasa sakit dan sesak di dadanya. Junhong lelah dan butuh kepastian, tapi Daehyun…Daehyun tak pernah peduli tentang itu.

….

….

"Good morning~"

Junhong membuka matanya perlahan, mengusap matanya dan merengek kecil tanda ia terganggu, kambali menutup matanya dan tak lama kemudian ia dapat mendengar suara Daehyun yang terkekeh.

"Bangun pemalas"

Junhong masih menutup matanya, kembali teringat kejadian kemarin malam lalu memilih membalikkan tubuhnya dan membelakangi Daehyun.

"Kau masih marah?"

Junhong kembali mendengar Daehyun terkekeh, membalikkan tubuh tinggi Junhong lalu mengusap mata Junhong yang masih tertutup rapat berpura-pura tidur.

"Ayo kita menikah~!"

Junhong langsung membuka matanya cepat, menatap Daehyun yang tengah tersenyum dan membawakannya satu boneka besar dipelukannya.

"Hyung…"

"Untukmu"

Junhong menerima boneka besar itu, masih tak percaya menatap Daehyun yang tersenyum dan mengecup keningnya.

"Cincinnya ada di tangan boneka jelek itu"

Junhong tertawa mendengarnya, mengangkat boneka itu dan mencari tangannya. terdiam kala menemukan satu cincin putih yang melingkar di jari boneka pemberian Daehyun.

"Kau suka?"

Junhong mengangguk, maju mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Daehyun yang tertawa dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Aku minta maaf untuk kejadian semalam"

"It's okay hyung"

"Tidak berangkat bekerja?"

"Kau?"

"Aku…"

Daehyun menggantungkan ucapannya, memilih melempar boneka pemberiannya kesembarang arah dan menatap Junhong yang tersenyum kecil mengerti.

"Apa?"

Daehyun mengusap wajah Junhong, membawa tangannya turun dan dengan cepat menarik kaus yang Junhong kenakan hingga terlepas. Membaringkan tubuh Junhong dan dengan cepat menindihnya.

Berinisiatif membuka cepat kemeja miliknya lalu maju bergerak mencium bibir Junhong. Mengeluh senang kala tangan Junhong mengusap punggungnya teratur, sengaja memperdalam ciuman itu hingga Junhong yang semula bergerak tenang menjadi tak sabar dan menarik ikat pinggang Daehyun lalu melemparnya kesembarang tempat.

"Morning Sex?"

Junhong tertawa mendengarnya, membuka pengait celana Daehyun dan tersenyum menatap Daehyun yang bibirnya berada tepat di depan hidungnya.

"Kau fikir kita bisa berhenti setelah ciuman tadi?"

Daehyun menggeleng, mengangkat sedikit kakinya dan membiarkan Junhong melonggarkan celana miliknya. Mengerang kecil saat merasakan tangan Junhong yang perlahan mulai masuk ke dalam celana Daehyun.

Junhong hanya tersenyum menatap wajah Daehyun saat itu, memilih memajukkan kepala dan menjemput bibir Daehyun yang terbuka dan tampak memerah.

'_**Aku memberikan segalanya untukmu hyung.. Aku memberikan segalanya'**_

Junhong membalikkan tubuh Daehyun hingga kini Daehyun berada di hadapannya, mengecup leher Daehyun yang masih menutup matanya dan mengusap tengkuk Junhong teratur.

'_**Tidak ada yang aku lewatkan…Aku benar-benar memberikan segalanya'**_

Ciuman itu mulai turun hingga kini Junhong mengecup dada Daehyun dengan tangan yang terus memanjakan milik Daehyun di bawah sana. Perlahan tapi pasti membuka sedikit kedua kaki Daehyun dan membuat dirinya sendiri merosot hingga sejajar dengan paha Daehyun.

'_**Aku percaya padamu hyung..Aku mempercayaimu'**_

Junhong mulai membuka mulutnya, mengecup dan membasahi bagian kulit Daehyun yang berada tepat di depan matanya dan semakin meninggi. Memasukkan dan memperdalamnya kearah bibir mungil Junhong, meringis kecil kala merasakan Daehyun yang menarik rambutnya dari atas sana.

"Le..lebih cepat"

Daehyun menyukainya, Daehyun menyukai semua yang Junhong berikan untuknya.

Daehyun tau Junhong mencintainya, Daehyun tau Junhong telah memberikan semua yang dimilikinya. Daehyun tau…Junhong mempercayainya.

….

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau tidak masuk kemarin"

Junhong mengangguk kecil, memberikan satu cangkir kopi kepada pelanggan yang hampir setiap hari datang dan minum kopi di kedai tempai ia bekerja.

"Kau sakit?"

Junhong hanya terkekeh menjawab ucapan pemuda itu. menyerahkan bukti pembelian pada pemuda yang masih menatap Junhong dengan penasaran.

"Hei, aku bertanya.."

"Aku ada perlu kemarin hyung, apa kau mau pesan cake juga?"

"Tidak, aku sudah kenyang"

"Kau mencariku kemarin?"

Junhong tertawa kala melihat pemuda itu membuang pandangan seakan tak mendengar, Junhong menatap sekeliling kedai yang nampak sepi di jam-jam pertama kedai buka.

"Kekasihku datang dan kami bolos bekerja kemarin"

Pemuda itu menoleh, menatap Junhong yang duduk di hadapannya dan menunjukkannya sebuah cincin yang melingkar cantik di jari Junhong.

"Kami akan menikah Yongguk hyung. Kami benar-benar akan menikah" Junhong berseru senang, menatap cincin itu dan mengusapnya bagai barang paling berharga diseluruh dunia.

"Kau yakin dia yang terbaik?"

"Tentu! Aku yakin satu juta persen!"

Yongguk mengangguk kecil, menyerahkan kartu namanya pada Junhong yang menatapnya heran.

"Jika suatu saat nanti kau berubah fikiran, hubungi aku"

Yongguk menatap lurus kearah Junhong, mendorong kartu namanya agar berada dekat dengan jangkauan Junhong.

"Hyung, aku tidak-"

"Simpan saja, undang aku saat kalian benar-benar menikah nanti"

Junhong meraih kartu nama itu, membacanya sebentar lalu tertawa kecil.

"Aku akan menyimpannya, aku pasti akan mengundangmu"

"Aku tunggu. Pergilah, sebentar lagi pasti akan ramai"

"Kau?"

"Aku akan menghabiskan kopiku lalu pergi setelah itu"

Junhong tersenyum, akhirnya melambai menjauh pada Yongguk yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

Yongguk memang seperti itu, walau terlihat dingin. Junhong tau Yongguk orang yang baik setelah beberapa bulan lalu Yongguk datang dan menolongnya saat dalam bahaya. Setelah kejadian itu, Junhong baru sadar bahwa Yongguk sering datang setiap pagi ke kedai hanya untuk secangkir kopi. Perkenalan yang aneh namun membekas di benak Junhong.

Ada pelanggan masuk.

"Selamat datang, silahkan duduk~"

Dan seperti ini lah kegiatan Junhong hampir setiap hari.

…

"Setelah menikah apa kita perlu mengadopsi anak?"

Daehyun hanya tersenyum mendengar ocehan Junhong yang tak berhenti sejak tadi. Junhong sedang bersandar nyaman di dada Daehyun yang tampak polos begitu pula Junhong.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan hyung?"

"Laki-laki"

"Kita bisa tinggal di apartemenku saja hyung"

"Baiklah jika itu maumu" Daehyun menarik hidung Junhong yang mengerut manja lalu tertawa.

"Hyung.."

"Hm?"

"Kita benar-benar akan menikah? Kau dan aku?"

"Kau tidak percaya?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja…keluargamu?"

"Itu urusanku, tidak perlu kau fikirkan okay?"

Junhong mengangguk, mengeratkan pelukannya pada Daehyun yang refleks mengusap rambut Junhong.

"Rambutmu sedikit panjang"

"Kau ingin aku memotongnya?"

"Tidak.." Daehyun bangkit lalu menatap wajah Junhong yang berada di bawahnya. Menyelipkan rambut Junhong ke belakang telinga lalu menggelitik daun telinga Junhong gemas.

"Begini lebih cantik"

Junhong melotot kesal, mengangkat kepalanya untuk menggigit pipi Daehyun yang berteriak di tengah tawanya.

"Aku laki-laki hyung!"

"Aku tau~ aku melihat buktinya hampir setiap hari"

Daehyun berkata santai, sengaja menggerakkan kakinya membuat tubuh bagian bawah keduanya bergesekan. Junhong mengeluh kecil, mencubit perut Daehyun yang makin sengaja menggodanya.

"Berhenti menggodaku!"

"Kau tergoda?" Daehyun berbisik kecil, mencium mata Junhong yang berkedip-kedip lucu.

"Cepat bangkit dari atas tubuhku, kau berat hyung"

Daehyun seakan tak mendengar, sekali lagi menggerakkan kakinya lalu tertawa keras setelahnya.

"A-apa? Apa yang kau tertawakan?!"

"Babe, you horn-"

"Hyung!"

"Hahahaha~"

…..

…..

"Junhong-ah!"

Junhong menoleh, melambai sambil mengeratkan jaket tebalnya untuk menghalau udara dingin yang perlahan merambat ke kulit pucatnya.

"Kau sudah selasai?"

Junhong mengangguk, membenarkan letak topi rajutnya yang sedikit mengendur tadi.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Junhong mengerutkan alisnya bingung, menatap Yongguk yang menggerakkan kakinya untuk menghalau dingin.

"Apa penting hyung? Daehyun akan datang dan-"

"Tidak lebih dari 30 menit, aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelahnya"

Junhong terdiam sejenak sampai akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui, mengikuti langkah Yongguk untuk memasuki sebuah café hangat yang tak jauh dari tempat keduanya.

"Jadi?"

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah, aku langsung makan begitu jam kerjaku selesai hyung"

Yongguk tertawa menatap Junhong, menarik sedikit topi rajut Junhong keatas agar topi itu tak mengganggu jarak pandang Junhong.

"Begini…aku ingin bicara penting denganmu"

"Tentang?"

"Pertemuan pertama kita"

"Hyung, bisa lebih cepat? Aku-"

"Aku yang mengutus 4 preman itu untuk mengganggumu saat itu"

Junhong mendadak diam, menatap Yongguk untuk sekedar menunggu Yongguk tertawa karena candaannya. Nyatanya tidak, Yongguk tetap diam dan perlahan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Awalnya aku menyuruh mereka untuk membuatmu setidaknya koma dan sulit bangun lagi"

"Yongguk hyung!"

"Tapi bahkan dari pukulan pertama kau memohon ampun dan berteriak meminta pertolongan dengan suaramu yang-"

"Aku pergi! Aku tidak ingin-" Junhong bergegas bangkit, dengan cepat meraih tasnya sebelum suara Yongguk kembali terdengar.

"Adikku…dia hamil"

Junhong berhenti bergerak, masih menatap heran kearah Yongguk yang bersandar tenang dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

"Daehyun menghamilinya, usia kandungannya sudah-"

"Itu tidak lucu hyung! Kau keterlaluan jika ini candaanmu. Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi!"

"Mereka dijodohkan dan ini bulan ke 10 mereka mulai menjalin hubungan"

Junhong mencengkram tali ranselnya kuat-kuat. Mencoba menahan gemetar di tangannya dan kakinya yang melemas.

"Awalnya aku berniat menyingkirkanmu karena aku fikir-"

"Kau tidak mau berhenti juga! Kau keterlaluan hyung!"

"Aku tidak ingin kau merasakan yang lebih sakit, karena itu aku mengajakmu bicara dan-"

"Pembohong."

Yongguk menghela nafasnya, mencoba menarik tangan Junhong yang langsung menepisnya keras.

"Aku akan ikut pulang bersamamu dan kita lihat bagaimana reaksi Daehyun saat melihatku nanti"

Junhong mencoba menahan air matanya. Pandangannya sudah kabur oleh air mata yang berusaha keluar.

Ia goyah, ia ragu dan ia takut.

Yongguk mungkin berbohong dan kemungkinan lainnya Yongguk benar.

Dan Junhong belum siap untuk menghadapi kebenaran.

"Bajingan itu, aku tidak mungkin membunuhnya karena adikku sedang mengandung anaknya"

"Hentikan"

"Aku.. menyayangimu, itu sebabnya aku-"

"Aku mohon hentikan"

"_**Maafkan aku….jangan pukul aku. aku mohon tolong aku. Aku ugh- tolong!"**_

Yongguk bangkit dan menarik tubuh Junhong untuk masuk kedalam pelukannya. Memeluk Junhong erat-erat dan menepuk perlahan punggung Junhong yang bergetar karena tangis.

"Katakan kau berbohong"

Junhong sudah terisak kecil, beruntung saat ini tengah malam. Dan tak banyak orang di dalam café ini.

Yongguk mencoba menahan pukulan yang Junhong berikan di punggungnya. Mengusap rambut Junhong yang sudah sepenuhnya bersandar pada Yongguk dengan air mata yang terus berjalan.

"Katakan hiks….Kau berbohongkan?"

"Maafkan aku"

"Kau pembohong!"

"Junhong-ah"

"KAU PEMBOHONG!" Junhong meraung keras, memukuli bahuYongguk yang hanya bisa pasrah lalu mengusap kepala Junhong menyuruhnya untuk tenang.

"Aku mohon katakan kau berbohong hyung…Katakan hikss"

"Maaf…"

"SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU MEMINTA MAAF! KATAKAN KAU BERBOHONG HYUNG! HUHUGH!"

Junhong berteriak, menangis keras lalu kembali memukul Yongguk yang hanya bisa menatapnya iba.

"Maafkan aku Junhong-ah"

…..

"Kau sudah dat- Hyungnim?"

Daehyun melebarkan matanya kaget, menjatuhkan sebuah topi rajut yang sebelumnya ingin ia hadiahkan untuk Junhong. Terdiam kaku melihat Yongguk yang berada disisi Junhong yang matanya memerah dan sembab.

"Sayang, aku-"

"Apa benar?"

Junhong bersuara, dengan suara seraknya menatap Daehyun dengan pandangan harapan bahwa Daehyun menolak mengakui dan mengatakan bahwa semua ini hanya tipuan. Namun nyatanya Daehyun diam, hanya terdiam melihat Junhong yang kembali menangis dan menggenggam cincinnya erat-erat.

"Hyung..Kau membohongiku?"

"Junhong dengar-"

"Kau benar-benar menghamili seorang gadis?"

"…."

"Jawab aku!"

"Ya, aku melakukannya"

Junhong mendadak pusing, mencoba menahan dirinya dengan memegang ujung sofa yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku menghamili tunanganku dan sekarang kandungannya berjalan 2 bulan"

Junhong menunduk dalam, menepis cepat tangan Yongguk yang berusaha menopangnya dan menatapnya parau.

"Pergi.."

"Junhong-"

"PERGI BAJINGAN! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

Junhong memukuli dada Daehyun, menangis keras hingga jatuh berlutut di hadapan Daehyun karena tak bisa menahan lemas di kakinya.

"Aku….mempercayaimu hyung hiks.."

"Junhong bangunlah" Yongguk kembali mencoba meraih tangan Junhong namun gagal lagi.

"AKU MEMPERCAYAIMU BAHKAN LEBIH DARI SIAPA PUN DI DUNIA INI!"

Junhong memegang sepatu Daehyun lalu meletakkan kepalanya disana, terisak dan kembali meraung keras untuk mewakili perasaannya yang hancur dan sakit.

"Aku bahkan percaya saat kau mengatakan kita akan menikah"

Daehyun menatap Junhong sedih, menarik tangan Junhong untuk bangkit dan membawa Junhong ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku minta maaf.."

"Berhenti minta maaf dan tetap disisiku hyung, kau maukan? Kita pergi dan-"

"Aku minta maaf karena terlambat memberitahumu dan membuatmu semakin sakit. Aku minta maaf"

Junhong terdiam dan tak bergeming, meremas keras jaketnya lalu pandangannya berubah gelap dan perlahan tak sadarkan diri.

Disaat seperti ini, Junhong berharap Daehyun membangunkannya dengan senyum cerah dan memberitahu bahwa semua yang ia rasakan saat ini hanya mimpi.

…..

Aku tak pernah tau bagaimana cara berbohong.

Bahkan saat tersenyum, menangis dan tersakiti olehmu aku berusaha untuk jujur.

Aku jujur dan melepas semua harga diriku, mengemis dan memberitahumu bahwa aku membutuhkanmu.

Aku jujur meraung dan tak ingin memasang senyum palsu saat melihatmu pergi menjauh untuk pergi kearahnya yang datang setelah aku.

Aku jujur karena aku tau, orang lain bisa tersakiti jika aku berbohong sepertimu.

Aku jujur saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu.

Aku jujur saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku mempercayaimu.

Tapi kau…saat kau tersenyum pun aku tau itu kebohongan.

Dan aku…tidak ingin orang lain merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku.

Dibohongi.

…..

**London, 2 Years Later.**

"Kau lupa memakai jaket lagi?"

Junhong hanya terkekeh menjawabnya, merentangkan tangan saat Yongguk memasangkan jaket tebal pada tubuh tingginya.

"Kau bisa flu jika seperti ini terus Junhong"

"Aku tidak akan jatuh sakit"

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau super hero yang tidak bisa sakit?" Yongguk menarik hidung Junhong yang tersenyum kecil.

"Aku punya kau disisiku, Super Heroku"

Yongguk hanya terdiam mendengarnya, mengikat tali pada jaket Junhong dan mengelus lengan Junhong setelahnya.

"Perlu ku antar?"

Junhong menggeleng, balas menggenggam jemari Yongguk yang menatap sayang kearahnya.

"Hyung.."

"Hm?"

"Kau tau kau bisa mundur kapanpun"

Yongguk tertawa lalu menggeleng, sedikit maju mendekat lalu mengecup pipi Junhong yang ragu menghindar.

"Aku akan menunggu, sampai kau siap"

"Bagaimana jika aku tak akan pernah siap"

"Itu resiko, aku tetap akan menunggu"

"Aku tidak ingin membohongimu hyung"

"Aku berterima kasih untuk itu, aku mengerti"

Junhong menundukkan kepalanya, meremas tangannya dan terdiam kala Yongguk menariknya dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

"Aku tau kau seperti ini karena tak mau menyakitiku, itu lebih baik dari pada kau tergesa menerimaku tapi disisi lain kau-"

"Hyung, aku menyayangimu"

Yongguk tertawa mendengarnya, mengusap punggung Junhong yang semakin mengeratkan pelukan itu. Junhong memejamkan matanya dan mencoba menghapus bayang-bayang Daehyun yang seakan menguasainya.

"Aku akan menjagamu Junhong-ah, aku berjanji"

Junhong masih memejamkan matanya, terisak kecil kala mengingat Yongguk yang rela membawanya pergi dari Korea dan tinggal bersama di London setelah kabar pernikahan Daehyun dan adiknya diputuskan.

Junhong menghirup aroma tubuh Yongguk yang menenangkan, membuatnya teringat akan ayahnya yang selama beberapa tahun ini tak pernah ia temui. Mengeratkan pelukannya dan teringat akan lembutnya sang Ibu yang juga ia tinggalkan demi Daehyun kala itu.

Yongguk memberi Junhong segalanya.

Yongguk mencoba membuat Junhong percaya padanya.

Yongguk melakukan segalanya untuk Junhong yang bahkan belum menerima hatinya.

"Hyung…."

"Hm?"

"Aku akan mencobanya"

"Apa?" Yongguk melepas pelukan itu, menatap mata Junhong yang sedikit meredup dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi pipi pucatnya.

"Menerimamu, a-aku akan mencobanya"

Yongguk menggeleng, menggenggam tangan Junhong lalu mengusapnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin kau merasa terbebani dengan perasaanku dan-"

"Aku akan mencobanya hyung, Aku benar-benar akan mencobanya"

Yongguk menatap Junhong tak percaya, mengusap pipi Junhong lalu menariknya lembut.

"Kau mabuk?" Yongguk mencoba menggoda Junhong, dalam hatinya ada perasaan sesak yang mengatakan padanya jika tatapan mata Junhong harusnya tidak meredup seperti ini.

Yongguk tak pernah meminta Junhong menjawab perasaannya dengan terburu-buru. Mereka masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk saling mengenal dan saling mempercayai satu sama lain.

Disisi lain, Yongguk tau akan sakit hati Junhong yang masih ia rasakan terhadap Daehyun yang kini sudah hidup bahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya di Korea.

"Aku takut hyung"

"Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Kau bisa pergi kapan saja dan meninggalkanku sendiri, kau tau aku tak mempunyai siapapun selain-"

Yongguk memotong ucapan Junhong, menyapu bibir tipis Junhong yang terdiam kaku bahkan menahan nafasnya. Yongguk mencoba menarik bibir Junhong yang sedang menahan gemetar di tubuhnya, menyadari hal itu Yongguk hanya bisa tersenyum.

Yongguk melepas ciuman itu lalu mengusap rambut Junhong yang lembut, maju mendekat dan mengecup dahi Junhong yang masih terdiam dengan mata yang nampak berkaca-kaca.

"Aku akan menunggumu, aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun Junhong-ah"

Air mata Junhong perlahan jatuh, matanya mulai fokus menatap Yongguk yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Maju mendekat dan memeluk Yongguk yang hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar Junhong yang lagi-lagi menangis di pelukannya.

"Aku akan berusaha keras hyung, kau…aku mohon menunggulah dengan sabar"

Yongguk mengangguk, mencium rambut Junhong yang aromanya bagai bunga musim semi. Mengeratkan pelukannya dan berbisik kecil hingga membuat Junhong kembali menangis terisak.

"Aku mencintaimu Junhong"

….

Memori, kenangan dan segalanya yang bersangkutan dengan masa lalu.

Mungkin indah, mungkin pahit.

Mungkin lucu, mungkin sakit.

Apapun itu, kenangan hanya memberimu satu kesimpulan.

Pelajaran.

Bagaimana caramu belajar untuk mendapatkan kenangan indah.

Bagaimana caramu belajar untuk mendapatkan pengalaman lucu.

Bagaimana caramu belajar untuk melupakan kenangan pahit dan tak lagi merasakan sakit.

Kenangan, memberimu pelajaran.

…

**FIN**

…

**Ini fanfic repost dari blog bapyaoifanfiction.**

**Karena aku suka sama Daehyun disini, makanya aku post diffn juga wkwkwk**

Reviewnya yaa yang baca~~

Thank you

…**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OASIS**

**Sequel.**

**.**

**.**

December28

.

Cast: Choi Junhong, Jung Daehyun , Bang Yongguk

Others

**.**

Genre: Drama, Hurt

**.**

Warning: YAOI = BOYXBOY, Not EYD, OOC, Typo, Don't like don't read.

This is Daelo Fanfiction

.

**Lets Start**

…**.**

Oasis.

Dalam ilmu geografi, oasis adalah daerah subur terpencil di tengah gurun.

Oasis umumnya dikelilingi oleh sumber mata air untuk kehidupan mahluk hidup.

…

_Kau Oasis ku, sumber kehidupanku._

_Aku memintamu untuk ada, karena jika aku kehilanganmu itu sama saja dengan kematian. _

…_._

…

"Aku sudah berkata jangan memaksakan diri Junhong~"

Junhong menggeleng keras, masih mencengkram kemeja Yongguk dan mencoba kembali maju.

Memejamkan matanya dan menjemput bibir Yongguk yang lembab.

Yongguk tak tahan lagi, maka ia menahan bahu Junhong dan melepaskan ciuman itu.

Yongguk hanya bisa menatap sedih kearah Junhong yang memejamkan matanya dan menangis dalam diam.

Dia masih menangis walau ini sudah tahun ketiga mereka tinggal di London.

"Aku- Aku minta maaf hyung.."

Junhong mencoba menahan tangisnya, menggigit bibirnya dengan tangan yang gemetar. Enggan membuka matanya dan melihat kekecewaan Yongguk karena lagi-lagi Junhong gagal melepaskan bayangan Daehyun.

"Jangan menangis~" Yongguk berbisik tenang, membelai rambut Junhong yang basah karena keringat. Tubuh Junhong yang polos juga berkeringat dan gemetar di beberapa titik.

Junhong menggeleng merasa menyesal, ia sudah memantapkan diri untuk mulai menjalin hubungan dengan Yongguk dan melupakan Daehyun.

Tapi nyatanya, setiap Yongguk menyentuh tubuh Junhong..pemuda manis itu berfikir bahwa itu adalah Daehyun.

Bahwa kenyataan Daehyun sudah berkeluarga hanyalah mimpi panjang yang membuatnya harus sabar menunggu untuk dibangunkan.

"Kau tau aku mencintaimu Junhong, kita bisa memulainya perlahan"

Junhong setuju, tapi tidak dengan hatinya.

Pemuda jahat ini masih berharap Daehyun datang dan menjemputnya.

Daehyun datang dan memintanya untuk kembali.

…

_I thought you were my love._

_I thought you were my everything._

_I believed that you would be my last love._

_I Laughed only for you._

_I lived only for you._

_I believed in your love._

_**Ft. island – After Love**_

_**..**_

Junhong mengaduk teh pada cangkir krystal di dapur, melirik jam dan bergegas melangkah kearah kamar Yongguk.

Tok. Tok.

"Hyung.. Ini sudah waktunya bangun"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Junhong kembali mengetuk pintu itu namun hasilnya sama.

Maka Junhong memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam kamar Yongguk dan membuka perlahan gorden kamar agar cahaya matahari bisa masuk dan membangunkan Yongguk.

"Mhhmm.."

Yongguk bergumam sembarang, membuat Junhong tertawa melihatnya.

"Hey~ bangunlah.."

Junhong mengguncang tubuh Yongguk, rambut pemuda tampan itu kacau dan kemeja yang digunakannya entah berada di mana.

Junhong menundukkan kepalanya jika mengingat kejadian semalam.

Mereka gagal lagi, Yongguk kembali mengalah karena Junhong menangis dan kembali teringat akan Daehyun.

Junhong menyesal, ia juga harus berpura-pura tidak ingat saat Yongguk bangun nanti.

Drrrtt..

Ponsel Yongguk di sisi ranjang bergetar, ada panggilan masuk yang Junhong fikir mungkin dari tempat Yongguk bekerja.

"Hyung~ ada telepon"

Tapi Yongguk belum juga bangun, akhirnya Junhong mengambil ponsel itu dan melihat nama pemanggil disana.

Mr. Jd?

Ini mungkin dari atasan Yongguk, Junhong mengguncang tubuh Yongguk lebih keras.

"Hyung~ demi apapun bangunlah~!"

Yongguk hanya bergumam kecil seperti biasa, dia mungkin mengantuk karena harus tidur dini hari.

Mereka bermesraan hingga dini hari dan berakhir hanya dengan Junhong yang menangis dan Yongguk yang memilih kembali mengalah.

Apa harus Junhong menjawab telepon ini?

Junhong menimang sedikit, ragu-ragu sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengangkat sambungan itu dan memberitahu bahwa Yongguk belum bisa menerima telepon pagi ini.

"Hello, -"

"**Yongguk hyungmin?"**

Junhong membatu, mencoba menarik nafasnya dan tertawa karena berfikir bahwa khayalannya sudah berada di luar jalur.

"**Yongguk hyung..kau mendengarku?"**

Tangan Junhong gemetar, kakinya bahkan melemas saat mendengar alunan kalimat yang terdengar dari sambungan telepon.

"**Yongguk hyu-"**

"H-hyung.." Junhong berbisik parau, air matanya sudah mendesak keluar dengan dada yang menghimpit sesak.

Junhong menggenggam ponsel itu kuat-kuat, berharap yang didengarnya adalah benar.

Suara ini milik Daehyun, Junhong masih mengingatnya.

Suara ini benar-benar..

"**Junhong?! benar ini kau?!"**

Junhong melebarkan matanya tak percaya, air matanya mengalir jatuh serta ponsel yang digenggamnya jatuh ke lantai.

Junhong menutup matanya dan menangis hingga membuat Yongguk terbangun mendengarnya.

"A-ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Junhong!"

Junhong membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yongguk, memeluk tubuh Yongguk dan meraung tak bisa menahan tangis.

Yongguk sepertinya tau saat melihat ponselnya yang tidak ada disisi ranjang, Yongguk hanya bisa memejamkan matanya berharap Junhong bisa lepas dari rasa sakit.

Yongguk berharap Junhong tak lagi merasakan sakit.

Dan Yongguk percaya, sumber rasa sakit Junhong adalah Jung Daehyun.

…..

_Being loved by one person._

_Giving love to one person._

_I foolishly believed that person would be you._

_It's all lies, All lies._

_Your love for me was all lies._

_You've hurt me, You make me cry._

_**Ft. island – After Love**_

…_.._

Yongguk meraih tangan Junhong, mengusapnya dan memancing Junhong untuk menatapnya.

Junhong masih diam.

Pipinya semakin pucat dan tirus.

Lingkar hitam di bawah matanya bertambah hitam dan bibirnya tak secerah hari sebelumnya.

Matanya terus berkaca-kaca dan sesekali Junhong tersedak karena berusaha untuk menahan air matanya.

"**Ayo kita menikah~!"**

Air mata Junhong jatuh karena mengingat kata-kata Daehyun saat itu.

Hari itu Daehyun tertawa, dirinya tertawa.

Mereka bahagia bahkan merencanakan pernikahan.

"**Setelah menikah apa kita perlu mengadopsi anak?"**

Kebodohan itu karena dirinya, harusnya Junhong berpura-pura tidak tau dan membiarkan Daehyun tetap bersamanya.

Harusnya Junhong diam walau sebenarnya dia tau.

…

Yongguk memperbaiki selimut yang digunakan Junhong, Junhong sudah tertidur sejak 20 menit yang lalu.

"Dia mengalami tekanan dan terlalu banyak berfikir, kurang tidur dan asupan makanan tidak teratur"

Yongguk mengangguk membenarkan.

"Dia menolak makan, dan tidak tidur"

Yongguk mengusap kembali tangan Junhong, mengecupnya dan memohon pada Junhong untuk tidur dengan nyenyak ala mini.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?"

Yongguk menoleh dan menatap Himchan –Dokter pribadinya selama di London.

Belum berfikir untuk menceritakan semua kejadian yang harus dialami Junhong karena dirinya.

"Aku dokter, kau tidak akan merasa rugi hanya karena berdiskusi denganku. Aku bisa menjamin itu"

Yongguk akhirnya mengangguk, tersenyum simpul kearah Himchan yang menepuk bahunya seakan menguatkan.

"Daehyun.. dia menghubungiku"

Himchan menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Daehyun, adik iparmu? Mantan kekasih Junhong?"

Yongguk mengangguk, menarik nafasnya dan memulai ceritanya yang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh Junhong.

"Daehyun sudah bercerai dengan adikku 1 tahun lalu"

Himchan melebarkan matanya kaget, menarik tangan Yongguk untuk berbicara di tempat lain.

Yang jelas tidak di dekat Junhong, walau Junhong tertidur pulas sekalipun.

…..

"Maksudmu selama ini Daehyun mencari Junhong?"

Yongguk tertawa kecil sebagai jawaban, membuang pandangannya dan menolak menatap Himchan.

"Pandang aku dan jawab dengan jujur"

Himchan meraih wajah Yongguk dan memaksanya menatap pada Himchan.

"Kau tidak memberitahunya?"

"Tidak, aku mencintai Junhong"

"Apa alasan Daehyun bercerai?"

Yongguk tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Himchan. Memejamkan matanya dan mulai menjawab..

"Junhong. Dia sudah berencana untuk menceraikan adikku bahkan sejak anak mereka lahir"

"Kau tau mereka saling mencintai"

"Tapi aku juga mencintai Junhong"

"Kau suka melihatnya menangis? Dia bahkan menolak makan dan tidur, itu yang kau sebut cinta?"

Yongguk menepis tangan Himchan yang berada di pipinya, wajah Yongguk mengeras dan setetes air mata jatuh karena rasa bersalahnya.

"Junhong menyayangimu, walau Daehyun nanti mungkin datang.. aku tidak bisa menjamin dia akan pergi dari sisimu dan kembali pada Daehyun"

Yongguk mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap mata Himchan yang hitam dan tajam.

"Kau tau kenapa?"

"Dia tidak mau menyakitiku"

Himchan mengangguk. Mengusap mata Yongguk dan tersenyum seakan meminta Yongguk mengambil keputusan yang tidak menyakiti lebih banyak orang.

"Aku mencintainya" Bisik Yongguk.

"Aku tau.. tapi rasa cinta yang kau miliki bisa menyakiti orang yang kau cintai"

Yongguk masih kukuh menggeleng, dia tidak akan melepaskan Junhong.

"Kenapa hanya aku? Kenapa aku yang harus melepaskan orang yang aku cintai!"

Himchan mencoba menahan tangisnya saat melihat Yongguk yang matanya kembali memerah, sekeras apapun seseorang pasti ada sisi lembut di hatinya.

Dan Himchan bisa melihat itu pada diri Yongguk saat ini.

"Bukan hanya kau…" Himchan berseru.

Yongguk menatap Himchan yang tersenyum dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku juga melakukannya, melepas orang yang aku cintai"

…..

_Just in case you came back, back to me._

_I'll say I can't love again._

_But.. Even tough you hurt me and make me sad._

_I'm waiting only for you._

_**Ft. island – After Love**_

….

Daehyun terbangun dari tidur, wajahnya kacau dan keringat mengalir dari pelipis dan lehernya. Mencari ponselnya dan mengecek apakah ada kabar terbaru tentang Junhong dan Yongguk.

Daehyun hanya mengetahui keduanya pergi ke London tiga tahun lalu, namun Yongguk mengatakan padanya bahwa mereka akan pindah ke New York karena suatu hal.

Daehyun menghela nafasnya.

Memilih bangkit dari ranjangnya dan membuka gorden hotel berukuran besar yang langsung menampakkan pemandangan kota New York yang indah di tengah malam.

Menyentuh puluhan gedung tinggi dengan jarinya seakan menandai sudah sejauh mana ia mencari Junhong.

Sejauh apapun Daehyun menolak untuk lelah, tak perduli sejauh apapun Daehyun harus menemukan Junhong.

"Junhong menangis.." Daehyun bergumam lirih seorang diri, mengusap kaca dihadapannya dan berkhayal ada wajah Junhong disana.

"Junhong menangis karenaku"

Daehyun mengepalkan tangannya, memukul kaca besar itu dan menunduk karena tak tau lagi harus kemana mencari Junhong.

Daehyun bahkan harus menerima sumpah serapah dari orang tua Junhong di Mokpo, mereka mencaci Daehyun sebagai bajingan gila yang membuat anak mereka memilih pergi meninggalkan orang tuanya demi Daehyun.

Daehyun bahkan harus menerima pukulan Ayahnya karena memutuskan untuk bercerai dan meninggalkan keluarganya.

Tapi jika dibandingkan rasa sakit yang dialami Junhong, Daehyun bahkan malu hanya untuk sekedar mengeluh.

Junhong menerima segalanya, cacian dan pukulan yang lebih parah diterima Junhong karena lelaki seperti Daehyun.

Drrr..

Ponsel Daehyun bergetar, nama mantan istrinya tertera disana.

"Hallo.."

"Anakmu ingin bicara"

Daehyun memejamkan matanya, menggeleng dan berseru mantap pada mantan istrinya bahwa ia menolak untuk bicara dengan putri mereka.

"Daddy~?"

Daehyun mencengkram ponsel di tangannya, menggelengkan kepalanya dan menolak untuk mendengar suara lucu itu memanggil namanya.

"Daehyunnie daddy~"

"N-ne.."

"Bogoshipos-o~ I miss you"

Peri cantik itu bahkan belum lancar berbicara, bahasa Koreanya terdengar kacau jika dibandingkan bahasa Inggrisnya.

"Me too.."

Senyum Daehyun mulai terukir di wajahnya, peri itu terkekeh dan mendengung dengan nada suaranya yang menggemaskan.

Terus mengoceh dan sesekali bernyanyi random lagu yang disukainya, Peri cantik itu berkali-kali bertanya kapan Daehyun akan datang ke sekolahnya dan melihat dia bernyanyi.

Daehyun menutup matanya, kembali menguatkan hatinya untuk tidak goyah dan terus melangkah maju untuk mendapatkan kembali Junhong.

"Daddy~"

"Hm?"

"Saranghan-da~"

Mata Daehyun memerah saat mendengar lantunan kata pendek yang meluncur dari mulut putrinya.

Mendengung untuk membalas ucapan sayang itu dan bergegas menutup sambungan telepon.

"Aku mencintaimu, tapi Junhong…Aku lebih mencintainya"

….

Daehyun bermimpi, Junhong datang padanya dengan mata yang sembab dan kaki yang lecet tanpa alas.

Rambutnya tampau kacau dan nafasnya tidak teratur.

Junhong mengenakan kemeja putih yang membuatnya menjadi lebih cerah dari biasanya.

"Kau datang?"

Daehyun berjalan mendekat. Meringis kecil saat tau Junhong mundur untuk menghindari Daehyun.

"Kau membohongiku" Junhong berseru dengan suaranya yang parau, bibirnya gemetar menahan tangis dan jari-jari bertautan tampak kikuk.

"Aku tidak membohongimu, aku datang untuk menjemputmu~ kemarilah"

Junhong menggeleng, kembali mundur kembali sampai bahunya bersentuhan dengan dada seseorang yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

Daehyun mendongak untuk melihat, mengeram marah saat melihat Yongguk tersenyum dan memeluk Junhong protektif dari belakang.

Tidak seperti dengan Daehyun, Junhong kali ini terlihat nyaman berada di pelukan Yongguk walau Daehyun sadar air mata pemuda pucat itu tidak berhenti mengalir.

Kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis?

Kenapa kau menangis padahal kau merasa nyaman berada di pelukan Yongguk?

Daehyun menatap marah kearah Junhong yang terdiam pasrah saat Yongguk menciumi lehernya tanpa henti.

Daehyun kembali melihat Junhong yang menangis dan berbisik kecil kearahnya sebelum melangkah pergi menjauh dengan Yongguk.

"Aku…mencintaimu, Daehyun hyung"

….

Junhong membuka mulutnya saat Yongguk menyuapkan bubur labu untuknya siang ini.

Walau rasanya sedikit berbeda tapi bubur ini membuat Junhong teringat kembali pada orang tuanya di Mokpo.

"Aku kenyang hyung.."

Yongguk menurutinya, mengusap ujung bibir Junhong yang akhirnya tersenyum.

"Hyung"

"Hm?"

"Semalam aku bermimpi"

"Mimpi apa?"

"Kau..Kita, membawa banyak tas dan bersiap untuk pergi."

Yongguk tertawa mendengarnya, mengusap rambut Junhong yang mendongak menatap mata Yongguk.

"Tapi..Daehyun hyung datang"

"Junhong-ah"

Junhong menggeleng.

"Dia datang dan mengajakku untuk kembali padanya"

"Itu hanya mimpi, Daehyun sudah bahagia sekarang dan aku ingin kau mendapatkan yang sama"

Junhong tersenyum miris mendengarnya.

Mangulurkan tangannya dan membelai wajah Yongguk.

"Aku mengerti, maafkan aku hyung" Memeluk tubuh Yongguk yang refleks mengusap punggung Junhong.

Memejamkan matanya dan berharap dia dan Junhong bisa **selamanya** seperti ini.

Tidak apa-apa jika tidak berhubungan.

Tidak apa-apa jika Junhong menolak sentuhannya.

Tidak apa-apa jika semua kesakitan datang padanya.

Asal Junhong disisinya, semua akan baik-baik saja.

…

Junhong memakai topi rajutnya, tersenyum kearah Yongguk yang mengusap kepalanya dan mengecup keningnya.

"Apa kita harus pindah? Aku suka tinggal di London"

Yongguk memandang Junhong dengan tatapan menyesal, membuat Junhong kembali tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Yongguk.

"Apa di sana tempatnya indah?"

"Aku mencari tempat terbaik untukmu"

Junhong mengangguk di dalam pelukan Yongguk, menarik nafasnya dan mencengkram jaket tebal Yongguk.

"Sebelum kita pergi, bisa aku menanyakan satu hal padamu?"

Yongguk melepas pelukan itu, menatap mata Junhong dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Apa..Apa Daehyun hyung pernah menanyakan kabarku? Maksudku-"

"Ya, dia bertanya"

Mata Junhong melebar cerah, pipi pucatnya perlahan memerah dan tawanya terlihat hidup.

"Apa yang dia tanyakan?" Junhong bertanya antusias, membuat Yongguk sadar perbedaan jauh antara dirinya dan seorang Jung Daehyun.

Membuat Yongguk semakin yakin untuk mengambil langkah yang ia fikirkan sebelumnya.

Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Junhong.

Ia tidak ingin melepas Junhong dari sisinya.

"Dia bertanya….kapan kita akan menikah"

Perlahan senyum Junhong hilang, di ganti dengan tatapan redup dan kekehan miris dari bibir tipis Junhong.

"Ahh~ begitu?"

Junhong masih berpura-pura tertawa, menundukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan matanya kembali memanas.

Dirinya yang bodoh, dirinya yang terlalu banyak berharap.

"Kita pergi sekarang?"

Junhong mengangguk, mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Yongguk yang hangat dan menjaganya.

"Hyung.."

"Hm?"

"Tidak, tidak jadi"

Yongguk diam, menarik nafasnya dan merasakan tangan Junhong yang menggenggam erat tangannya.

Ini bukan cinta.

Dia begini karena hanya aku yang dia punya.

Dia tidak mencintaiku.

Yongguk tersenyum memikirkannya, menarik kopor miliknya dan mencoba memaksakan tawa.

"Kita akan pergi ke tempat yang tenang dan dingin"

Junhong hanya mengangguk menurut, mengikuti langkah Yongguk menuju pintu rumah yang selama 3 tahun lebih ini mereka tinggali.

Membuka pintu itu dan melebarkan matanya kaget saat melihat sosok Daehyun yang terdiam tenang di depan pintu rumah itu.

"Sudah puas bermain denganku…Yongguk hyungnim?"

Junhong melebarkan matanya kaget melihat sosok Daehyun, berbeda dengan Yongguk yang tersenyum kecil lalu merogoh kantung mantelnya untuk meraih pistol yang ia tempelkan di kepala Junhong.

"Aku tau kau akan datang Daehyun-ah"

Cklek-

DOR!

DOR!

Yongguk tertawa melihat wajah Daehyun yang memucat kaget, dengan tangan yang gemetar dan air mata yang menetes Yongguk mengarahkan pistol itu kearah kepalanya dan melakukan hal yang sama.

DOR!

….

_It's all lies, All lies._

_Our separation was all a lie._

….

_Choi Junhong.._

_Kau Oasis ku, sumber kehidupanku._

_Aku memintamu untuk ada, karena jika aku kehilanganmu itu sama saja dengan kematian. _

-'Bang Yongguk'

**FIN**

…**.**

**SUNGMIN MAU NIKAH.**

**SUNGMIN MAU NIKAH KATANYA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA(?)**

…


End file.
